


Motivation

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Scream (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A back-story look into Billy's motivations for the events of the film. Mild Billy/Stu. MAJOR spoilers, if you haven't seen the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marginalia

 

 

_Thanks heaps to Augustus for the beta_

Billy Loomis was only fourteen when he caught his dad at a local café with Maureen Prescott. They didn't see him, and he didn't say anything. Woodsboro was a small town and there was always the possibility that it was a business meeting or they were just friends. But when rumors started surfacing about Maureen sleeping around with so many other men in town, Billy was unable to lie to himself any more. Despite this, there was no way he could talk to anyone about what was happening within his family. He wanted to tell his dad to stop, that his mom would find out at some point, but he never got that chance. Billy figured it was probably something she always knew about that eventually became too painful for her to bear, so she left town.

When Billy realized his dad was not going to give up messing around with Maureen, before his mom left, he decided he would try to pursue Maureen's daughter. This plan was made partly out of revenge, and partly because he wanted to see if Sidney was as easy as her mom was. Billy was sixteen by this point, and Sidney fifteen. A lot of other girls their age had already lost their virginity, including a couple to Billy, so it could be said he stood a pretty good chance that even if Sidney hadn't lost hers yet, he'd probably be able to claim it.

It didn't take very long for Billy to make Sidney his girlfriend. He somehow knew exactly what to say and do. Their first date had been to see one of those cheesy chick flicks starring Meg Ryan. Later on in their relationship, Billy hired _When Harry Met Sally_ in the hope that Meg's fake orgasm would entice Sidney. It turned her on, and they didn't end up finishing the film. Instead there was a lot of making out on Billy's couch, until Mrs Loomis came home and interrupted them.

It was only a few weeks later that Billy's mom left town. He never told Sidney why, and Sidney never asked. That was the point Billy decided it was time to talk to _someone_ about it, so his confided in his closest friend Stuart. When Billy first explained to Stu why his mom had left, he thought it was a joke. He even had the gall to suggest that if it were true, that Mr Loomis and Mrs Prescott were having an affair, perhaps Billy had made it worse by being with Sidney - twisting the metaphorical knife in his mom's back, so to speak. After some convincing, though, Stu believed Billy.

"But what do you want me to do about it?" Stu asked. "I don't know what greater revenge you could take beyond fucking Sidney senseless and sending the video to her mom. Unless you wanted to kill Mrs Prescott, I guess."

This last statement caused an evil glint in Billy's eye. Why hadn't he thought of it himself? It was just so crazy it might actually work.

"I could, you know," Billy said.

"What? Fuck Sidney?"

"No; kill her mom."

Stu seemed to be a little taken aback by this comment, probably wondering if Billy was serious. Billy knew Stu had only meant it as a joke. After staring at each other for a long time, Billy had somehow managed to convince Stu that it was something he could pull off.

"It's going to take a lot of time and planning," Stu said.

"I know. And that's where you're going to help me."

Billy wasn't sure why Stu would, or even should, help him, but he knew it was something he needed. This was not a task he would be able to achieve on his own.

"What's in it for me?" Stu eventually asked.

"Apart from the thrill? Whatever you want, as long as I can get it for you."

They spent weeks watching horror movies together, making lists of things they should and shouldn't do. Both Billy and Stu studied Maureen's routine, spied on all the men she was sleeping with, and took many notes. Months after the initial idea, their plan had fully materialized. They had decided that Cotton Weary was the perfect man to frame for the murder of the woman who split Billy's parents. All they needed was the right opportunity, and to make sure Sidney caught Billy in the act - as Cotton.

~***~

Sidney wasn't the same even after all the fuss had died down and the media attention surrounding Maureen's murder had gone away, leaving both Billy and Stu in the clear. Billy wasn't sure why he stayed with Sidney then - maybe he felt like he owed her or something, since they'd both lost their moms. And it wasn't really right to ditch a girl after the trauma she had endured, even if he had been the cause of it and he had only been with her to seek revenge over someone who was now dead. The only dead thing Billy was concerned about, however, was his hot and heavy relationship.

Well, if he wasn't going to get what he wanted from Sidney, Billy decided he was going to have to focus his attention elsewhere. Discreetness wasn't a problem. After all, he'd just kept the biggest secret of all from Sidney. Finding someone else just as discreet as Billy, however, was a bit more difficult.

"So have you fucked her yet?" Stu asked of Billy one day, about six months after their horrible crime.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you fucked the slut's virgin daughter yet?"

"Thanks for clarifying, Stu," Billy said. "If you must know, then no, I haven't."

"Must be getting a little frustrating, huh?"

"And how're things with Casey, then?" Billy asked, changing the subject by putting pressure on Stu instead.

"Oh, I dropped her last night. She couldn't hack it in the bedroom. I thought Tatum might be easier anyway."

"Well that's obvious; Tatum's a slut."

Stu gave Billy a friendly push away from him, and then said, jokingly, "Don't you be saying that about my new girlfriend."

"You're such a sex-hound, you know that?" Billy asked, more as a statement.

"I'll take what I can get. And I've already cashed in my prize with you."

This statement caused a twinge of jealousy. Stu was of course referring to the night they'd spent together at Stu's place when his parents were out of town, shortly after Maureen's murder. His 'prize' for helping Billy plan the murder was to find out what it was like to fuck a guy in the ass. Billy had been hesitant about granting this wish, but Stu could think of nothing more. After a lot of thought, Billy figured it wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was just going to be a once-off thing.

The problem Billy had after this event occurred was that it _was_ only a once-off thing and he was doomed to living in a drought, especially when he wasn't getting any action from Sidney. Sex with Stu was like an extra high after the murder, and he had no idea a penis hitting his prostate could feel so good.

Stu's out-of-nowhere reference got Billy thinking about that night again, and what he wanted. He thought about how they ended up in that situation in the first place, and then ended up completely changing the topic.

"Let's kill again."

"What? Once isn't enough? I thought you got your revenge."

"Mr Prescott is also to blame. Maybe his wife wouldn't have been such a slut if he actually gave her some once in a while, instead of constantly leaving town."

"So you want to kill both of Sid's parents?"

"In a manner of speaking," Billy said, an evil smile forming. "This time I want to frame _him_."

Stu laughed, getting the idea. "And when do you think we should do this?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe around the anniversary of his wife's murder?"

More laughter from Stu. "And what do I get out of it this time?"

"Anything you damn well want."

End.

 


End file.
